Burn, Dark and Love
by Ai-Con
Summary: A las pocas semanas que lleva Shadow en el club de futbol ya se a enamorado de uno de su compañeros, y el ya se dio cuenta, despues de un entrenamiento sucede un aparamiento asombros  GOENJIXSHADOW


Okis! Aquí Aicon nuevamente en el fandom de de Inazuma Eleven, he visto mas la serie y me vuelvo loca, es que adoro eso niños tan shota, es especial uno llamado "Shadow" así que decidí escribir un fanfic Yaoi de el emparejado con Goenji, Shadow será "Uke" mientras que Goenji el "Seme", por cierto, ¿Por qué Shadow no sale en la lista de personajes? Quiero escribir otro pero con Endou (No será Yaoi, solo de Amistad y humor) mejor no los aburro y léanlo. Por cierto es un fic lemon.

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5 y sus respectivos creadores, hago estefic con la intención de entretener y no con intensiones de lucro.

Burn, Dark & Love

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ese día después de un arduo entrenamiento Kageto Yamino (mejor conocido como Shadow) seguía practicando su única técnica "Tornado oscuro".

-"Tornado oscuro"-

El balón entro a la portería de una manera impresionante. Pequeñas gotas de sudor adornaban su rostro, mojando sus ropas, ya estaba muy cansado, ignoraba el tiempo que se así, es mas, estaba completamente seguro de que sus compañeros como Endou, Kazemaru, Handa, Max, Kido y los otros ya se habían ido a sus casas. Bueno eso era lo que creía, ya que cierto peli crema lo observaba de reojo.

-El entrenamiento ya ha terminado, sabes-

El peliblanco de tez morena volteo a ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Goenji?- se sorprendió al verlo, llevaba puesto el pants de la secundaria Raimon.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto el nombrado.

-Practicando- respondió el.

-Te ves cansado- se acerco a el unos cuantos pasos- ¿No crees que deberías finalizar tu entrenamiento?-

-No… No puedo aun… no hasta que el "Tornado oscuro" este perfeccionado-

-Tu técnica ya esta perfeccionada-

-Te equivocas… a diferencia del "Tornado de fuego" el "Tornado oscuro no le llega ni a los talones-

-¿Eso crees de mi técnica?-

-Por su puesto-

-Gracias- Goenji le regalo una sonrisa cálida, lo cual provoco cierto sonrojo en Yamino- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estas bien?-

-¡Ah! Si, estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi- dijo nervioso, trataba de disimular el sonrojo de su rostro.

¿Qué era ese sonrojo? Si Shadow se sonrojo de esa manera eso significa que estaba enamorado de Goenji. Claro, es cierto que lleva pocas semanas en el club de futbol, pero no creyó que su primer amor seria Goenji. Que Shuuya le regalara una sonrisa de esas era un milagro para el, se sentía afortunado pero a la vez se sentía… apestoso… ¿Por qué razón? Simple, su sudor producía un aroma desagradable, apestaba peor que un bote de basura, si no se iba de ahí el peli crema ya no lo llamaría por su seudónimo o nombre, si no lo llamaría "Apestoso" ¿Dónde debería ir en para quitarse esa fragancia desagradable? A las duchas, claro, solo ahí podría limpiarse.

-Sabes Goenji, creo que mejor terminare mi entrenamiento por ahora- se alejo de el unos cinco pasos muy rápido- Adiós- y se marcho de ahí dejando al jugador de la camiseta del numero diez algo intrigado.

En tampoco tiempo Shadow llego a las duchas, ahora que no había nadie en los baños podría ducharse tranquilamente, siempre le a gustado bañarse a solas.

Con una gran sutileza se quito la blusa amarilla con azul marino, dejando al desnudo su pecho, tan perfecto, aunque nunca se imagino que unos ojos negros iguales a los suyos lo estarían observando, aquel ojinegro ya lo tenia bien vigilado desde un buen rato, y solo tenia puesto su pantalón. Yamino estaba a punto de quitarse el short sintió una respiración tibia sobre su cuello.

-¿Te gusta?-

-¿Go-Goenji?-

-Dime una cosa Shadow ¿Te gustaría hacerlo?- pregunto con malicia.

-…- ¿Lo escucho bien? ¿Hacerlo? ¿Por qué negarse?-…si…-

Goenji sonrió para si mismo, inicio con una pequeña mordida sobre su cuello, suave, pero un traicionero gemido se le escapo de los labios de Shadow. Mientras que el peli crema pasaba su mano derecha a los pequeños pezones que suplicaban su atención, empezó a acariciarlos, uno por uno, primero el derecho y luego el izquierdo, después de tanta caricia empezó a pellizcarlos, pequeños quejidos volvieron a salir por parte del peli blanco.

-¿Te duele?- Pregunto Shuya deteniendo los pellizcos.

-…No…continua…por favor…- dijo Yamino.

Goenji muy obediente siguió, con la punta de su dedos volvió a pellizcarlos pero con mas fuerza. Shadow se mordió el labio inferior pera evitar que se le escapara otro quejido.

Con la otra mano empezó hacerle con los dedos unos pequeños circulitos sobre el abdomen, pequeñas vibraciones por parte de Kageto recorrieron esa área sensible, finalmente la mano derecha del delantero de fuego dejo de pellizcar aquellas tetillas que se pusieron rojas por como fueron tocadas. Ahora con la mano libre despendio lentamente a su cintura metiéndose debajo del short del delantero oscuro, sus dedos buscaban ese miembro que aun dormía, el peli blanco se tenso un poco pues el peli crema empezó apretar ese órgano sexual hasta que se puso erecto.

-Ahh… Go-Goenji… se sentía caliente, ahora tenía un sonrojo más notorio que antes.

Mordía su cuello y lo estaba masturbando, Shadow tenia los ojos entre cerrados y gimiendo de placer.

-Me…me vengo…-

Cuando Goenji escucho eso aumento la velocidad, los gemidos se hicieron más fuertes. Kageto finalmente se vino, la mano de Shuya se mancho con el líquido blanco que salía del miembro del peli blanco. Saco su mano de los short de Yamino y llevo su diestra a su boca para poder probar esa sustancia pegajosa, solo lamio dos de sus dedos, terminado de lamerlos los otros tres dedos que seguían húmedos los llevo a la boca de Shadow, los chupo lentamente hasta que no quedo ni una sola gota.

-¿Te gusto Shadow?-

-Si-

-¿Quieres que continuemos?

-Si-

Goenji empezó a quitarse la que le quedaba de sus prendas (su pantalón, short etc.) dejando ver su larga hombría, después hizo lo mismo con Shadow, hasta que lo dejo completamente desnudo, tomo la parte trasera del peliblanco, las nalgas estaban perfectas, era justo como se las imagino en anteriores ocasiones, las separo los mas que pudo para poder introducir su miembro que ya se había puesto erecto en poco tiempo, metió su pene en la entrada de Yamino.

-Ahh…me duele…- dijo algo adolorido.

-Shadow al principio te va a doler, pero se te pasara muy pronto si te relajas un poco, créeme-

Yamino hiso caso al lo que dijo, se relajo lo mas que podía, y así de la nada el dolor se fue muy rápido. Mas calmada la situación, Goenji inicio con las embestidas, Shadow soltó otra vez los gemidos de placer.

-¡Ah…!- el peli blanco gemía, una pequeña gotita de su saliva salía por su boca-¡Ahh…Ahh…Goenji!-

Shuya aumento la velocidad por cada embestida, ambos chicos estaban ya empapados de sudor, ya le faltaba muy poco para venirse, estaba llegando a sus limites.

-¡Sh-Shadow!-

-¡Goenji!-

Ya la velocidad fue más rápida hasta que dieron un leve pero notorio grito de placer, el delantero de fuego no pudo el evitar en expandir su semilla dentro de los glúteos del delantero de la oscuridad, se sentían cansados por el maravilloso pero cansado orgasmo. Tomaron un poco de aire para reincorporase al mundo, Goenji salió del interior de Shadow, Yamino se volteo para mirar a Shuya.

-Dime… ¿Te gusto?- pregunto el numero 10.

-Claro…- respondió el peliblanco con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Goenji beso a Shadow de una manera tierna, ambos tenían la mejillas rojas, tuvieron que separarse debido a la falta de aire.

-Te amo Shadow…-

-Yo También… Goenji-

Mas tarde ambos delanteros se fueron a dar una ducha, se vistieron y se fueron juntos de la escuela.

-Shadow ¿Te encuentras bien? Pregunto Goenji.

-Si ¿Pero por que lo preguntas?

-Es que…No, mejor olvídalo-

Yamino se quedo un poco confundido, pero decidió continuar como si nada,

-Shadow-

-¿Si Goenji?-

-Te amo…-

-Yo también te amo…-

Y así Kageto Yamino y Shuya Goenji empezaron a tener una relación hermosa, claro que mañana tendrían que fingir que eran amigos, pero a solas serian amates.

_**-Omake-**_

_Al día siguiente Shadow estaba haciendo sus apuntes pero… ¿parado?_

_-Joven Yamino ¿Por qué esta haciendo sus apuntes de pie?- pregunto un maestro._

_-Es que resulta que ayer en las practicas de futbol me lastime, pero no se preocupe, estoy seguro que unos días se me pasara- dijo el chico algo apenado._

_El maestro decidió dejarlo así, aunque sabia que su alumno ocultaba algo._

_-"Con que a esto se refiera ayer Goenji con su pregunte"- pensó un poco molesto mientras apretaba su bolígrafo._

_**Fin.**_

Que les pareció? Si les gusto dejen rebiews y si no también, yo aceptare sus críticas, con respecto a Shadow…¿Unos días sanara? No, no, será más de un mes, créanme, el pobre deberá usar un cojín para evitar el dolor de sentarse, si ya se soy muy mala. ^o^

_**-Aicon fuera-**_


End file.
